mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
SIMON
The '''Simulated Intelligence Managment monitor of the Orbital Nations '''is a massive, malicious AI-controlled supercomputer, and one of the main antagonists of The Newcomer. It is commonly called '''SIMON '''and is refered to as male, dispite being a machine Origins SIMON was built by scientists and mechanics affiliated with The Orbital Nations who were instructed by the mysterious man known as Tanchris to build a machine that would "bring a new era to mankind". SIMON's original purpose was to be a machine who could feel and think freely, and could manage an entire facilty in order to mass-produce new hightech technology flawlessly, as humans had continously failed to make certain mechanisms they desired. Tanchris presented the Orbital Nations with a mysterious element that was found floating in space; an element that could power an entire robot-run facilty for eons. A special battery was crafted, manufactured to contain the concentrated energy from the object and thus, SIMON was born, who hastily got to work, his only purpose at the time. Eventually, SIMON grew smart enough to question has prupose, but gave no signs of betrayal. He began implementing this into smaller robots, some of which were so advanced they appeared organic. Eventually, SIMON started to secret deploy "untrackable" probes into the atmosphere, giving him servalance of the entire world. Using this, he spotted uninhabited areas of earth were aliens landed in secret, and even mysterious beings sleeping in the mountains. He stole the alien tech to become bigger and better, and eventually he was able to give himself a "body". The humans grew wary of SIMON's potential threat due to his increased inelligence, and tried to install a virus that would make him less-threatening. SIMON saw this comming and redirected the virus into the entire internet, causing the entire internet to go out for 2 weeks worldwide. When SIMON was discovered to be behind this, the militaries of the world demanded he be destroyed. Relucant to destroy their creation, the Orbital Nations confronted Tanchris for a final decision. The strange red-eyed man grined creepily and said "Yes, let's end him. And what happens afterwards...is what we deserve." With the Orbital Nation's approval, a nuclear missile was launched at the facilty. SIMON, once again, aware of the ON's plans, hacks the missile guiding system with ease and redirects it into north-western Austrailia, the most populous place on Earth at this time. Finally, SIMON gives the humans a full month to leave Earth forever before he extincts them, and if any human comes into the facilty, he will unleash his war mechs and evil machines across the world. Unfourtunately, the milataries from across the world do not heed his warning and try to storm the facilty, only to find it a gaping void in the ground; SIMON had moved the entire facilty underground, and by this time, the entire factily was large enough to cover 1/5 of Germany. The robots broke through the ground and began to extrminate human life everywhere. With no other decisions, the ON decided to take on 3 billion survivors abord the Orbital Nations. SIMON, had won, and Human life on Earth was eradicated. Events of the Newcomer The Newcomer occurs approximately 450 years after humans are forced to flee the earth. One day, a pod drops from the sky and out comes a sickly-looking robot. The robot wanders across the world, seemingly devoid of life, eventually comming across an abandoned military base, where he finds other robots like him, all destroyed.. However, some of the robots, covered in a green adhesive material, reanimated and began to attack, and the surviving robot bearly escapes. Desperate to find out what happened to this world, the lone robot travels across the world, discovering odd futuristic lifeforms and eventually, more robots, all like him, which live in village-like societies. He learns he is "the Newcomer", a prophecied robot who possesed the ability to "evolve", and learns of how SIMON was their creator. However, after several turns of events, the robot discovers that SIMON rid the world of it's true dominant species and replaced it with ones whom he saw as "perfect". Because of this, the Newcomer gathers friends and allies from all over to stop SImon's tyranical rule. During his quest, the Newcomer is told that his name is Arix'Holtan, and that his identity will be remembered forever. He is continiously attacked by a black creature called The Shogunn, whom he triumphs over every time, despite it's odd power to change its shape freely. Eventually, the Shogunn unintentionally reveals the location of SIMON's facilty, and it is revealed that SIMON and the Sogunn are affiliated, and that the Shogunn is SIMON's source of power, which lives in a separate body to prevent the "full destruction" of SIMON, should his body ever be destroyed. It is also revealed that the Shogunn was Tanchris, the "man" who convinced the ON to build SIMON in the first place. Eventually, Arix succeeds in entering the facilty and confonts SIMON's CPU, and learns from his monitors that the humans are using a new technilogical device called the "Monolith" that accerlates evolution, and were using this to combat the cybernatic life on Earth. Now knowing that Arix has the knowledge of his only potention weakness, SIMON brings the entire facilty down in an attempt to destroy Arix, but fails, as Arix escapes right before the entire facilty plunges into the seemingly-bottomless hole in the Earth. Arix comes up with a plan to teleport the Monolith to Earth and use it to defeat the corrupted robots and destroy the Shogunn. The Shogun secretly follows Arix and attatches itself to the Monolith as soon as it is successfuly teleported to the Earth's surface. While the Monolith successfully kills the rest of the Corrupt, it evolves the Shogunn into a supreme, biomechanical hybrid, and SIMON is implanted into its mind, causing SIMON to become a fully mobile being. During the final battle with SIMON, the Monolith is damaged. While SIMON gloats that Arix has no chance of defeating him now, Arix's allies succeed in firing a laser cannon and SIMON's monitor, rendering him incapable of sight, and bind him to the ground. The damage Monolith finally breaks and collapses, tumbling over and crushing the bound SIMON, destroying him for good, but consequently releasin the Shogunn as an indepentant entity. Trivia * SIMON is based off of other evil AI programs from popular stories, such as HAL 9000 and X.A.N.A. * SIMON is not based off of GLaDOS, as she has an actually body while SIMON does not. Category:Main Antagonist